Always and Forever
by jellybean96
Summary: Stevie is dating Justin Cole but Zander isn't too happy. After their have their biggest fight Stevie quits the band. Zander is completely heartbroken. Can he win her back? Or will he lose her forever? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! With another How To Rock story! Personally, I really like this one. Not exactly sure why, but I just do. For those who are reading this and are also reading any of my other stories, forgive me for not update recently. I've just had so much inspiration for HTR fanfics that the others have been slipping out of my mind. But, I will get to them. Eventually. **

**Hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! **

**Enjoy!**

ZANDER'S POV

*Monday afternoon*

"And this, is the band room where we practice our music and just hang out when we get bored," I look up from my spot on the couch where I had been sitting, scribbling down some new lyrics for a song I was working on in my notebook, to see Stevie standing in the middle of the band room, holding hands with her boyfriend, Justin Cole. The nerve of that guy. To take MY best friend away from me. I haven't been able to hang out with Stevie at all like we usually do outside of practice, because she's always hanging out with Justin. I mean, I get that he's her boyfriend and everything, but I'm her best friend. When did I just get shoved out of the way?

"Wow. This place is sick," Justin says, "Did you guys put in all of this stuff yourselves?"

"Yep," Nelson says smiling while Kevin stands behind him and nods, smiling as well. They are both standing on the stairs that lead outside of the band room, with their handhelds in their hands, most likely playing Furious Pigeons.

"Well, you guys did an awesome job. I can't believe that I never even knew that this place was here."

"Yeah, well, you are one of the more popular kids at this school, so it does make sense." Kevin pipes in.

Justin nods his head and is about to speak when Kacey walks in the door, "Okay everybody. I just got-," she pauses and stops walking when she notices Stevie and Justin standing in the middle of the room, "Oh! Hi Justin! What are you doing here?" She says to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Stevie was just showing me some stuff involving the band and herself. This was the last stop on the tour." He smiles down at Stevie who smiles back at him.

"Aww, well, as much as I LOVE to see you guys together. We really have to rehearse for that gig we have at the dance this Saturday night." We all nod and begin to head to our instruments.

"Oh, Stevie!" we all turn around to see Justin looking at Stevie while she looks back at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're still going with me to the dance right?" he asks her sounding a little worried. Justin Cole? Worried? Whatever.

Stevie walks up to him and takes his hands in hers. "Justin, I'm your girlfriend now. Of course I'm still going to the dance with you. And you get to have me all night, for every song. Until I have to perform. Then I have to go with the band. But after that, I'm all yours for the remainder of the night." She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. Yuck. Why did she have to do that in front of all of us. "Now go. You have football practice, and I have to rehearse for the dance. I'll meet you by your truck afterwards though and you can take me home. Okay?"

Justin smiles at that. "Alright. Bye Steves! Bye guys!" he waves and then turns around walking out of the band room. Thank goodness.

Stevie turns back around to face us with a huge grin on her face, "Alright guys. Let's get rehearsing. We got a gig to get ready for!"

"I just hope we rock it," Kevin pipes up from his spot sitting behind his drums.

"Oh trust me," Stevie says as she picks up her bass and puts the strap on, "we will."

"That's what I like to hear," Kacey exclaims, "now let's play. Starting with Last One Standing." I stand up from where I had been sitting on my amp and stand next to her, while Nelson positions himself behind his keyboard, and Stevie goes to stand on the other side of Kacey with her bass.

"We're Gravity 5, and WE know how to rock!" She announces just like she would if we were actually performing. Then we start playing the music, and Kacey begins to sing. But honestly, I couldn't concentrate. My mind was elsewhere.

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short. I tried to make it long but I didn't really succeed in that. I have the rest of the story typed up already, so the following chapters should be up pretty soon. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's another chapter for all of you! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This one was very interesting for me to write. Never really written one like this before. So it was new. You'll see why. Also, thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

ZANDER'S POV

*end of rehearsal*

"Zander!" I jump up at hearing someone yell my name. For the last few minutes or so I have been leaning up against my amp with my guitar in my hands thinking. Not really paying any attention to anything, or anyone for that matter. I look up to see Kacey standing right in front of me with everyone else standing behind her, all of them staring at me.

"What?" I ask them as I just stand there completely confused.

"You're messing up Zander," Nelson speaks up with a worried look on his face. I look at the rest of the band and they all have the same expression of worry on their faces. Especially Stevie. She is the one who has been occupying my thoughts for almost all of rehearsal.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them with a confused look on my face.

"You missed your part in Last One Standing, you keep coming in late, you're playing the wrong notes, and you're playing the wrong instruments sometimes. You're just, doing everything wrong." Kacey explains to me.

"Please Kacey, I'm not in the mood right now."

That's when Stevie puts her hand on Kacey's shoulder. Kacey steps back allowing Stevie to stand in front of me.

"Come on Z, tell us what's going on." she says to me in a soothing tone.

"I said I'm not in the mood Stevie." I raise my voice slightly.

"Please," she gets closer so that she is looking directly into my eyes, "at least tell ME what's wrong Z. I'm your best friend. You know you can talk to me."

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT OKAY?" I shout frightening Stevie a little to the point where she jumps and backs away slightly. I didn't mean to scare her, but I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me. I just got really angry.

"Zander, you're scaring me," she says with a slight quiver in her voice and sadness mixed with fear evident in her eyes, "please stop."

I don't even know it, but I have gradually been stepping closer to her so that now I am really face to face with her.

"Stop? Stop?! Why don't you stop?" I shout letting my anger control me.

"Stop what?" she asks me.

"Stop dating that _jerk_ Justin Cole. You know he is only using you to try and bring down Gravity 5. He's one of Molly's little slaves. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do."

"You care about me?" she yells back, "if you cared about me, you wouldn't be saying those kinds of things about my boyfriend."

"Why shouldn't I? You know that it's true. Ever since you started dating him, you always hang out with him. Never with us. And you've been becoming more and more distant from the band. From me."

"What are you even talking about? Of course I'm going to spend with him! He's my boyfriend!"

"I realize that! But you are always late for rehearsal because you are hanging out with him, and then you leave right when we're done because you're going back to hang out with him. Or you have him drive you home, which I used to do. You never come when the band hangs out at Kacey's house. You skip out on our monthly movie night to go out with him! And for the dance, you promised him every song even though I've always gotten at least one song with you no matter if one of us had a date. You've stopped killing spiders for Kevin and Nelson! He's even calling you Steves! I thought I was the only one who was allowed to call you that! Huh? What happened to the promise we made to each other?"

"You mean the one we made where we would always be happy for each other? That one? Well I'm always happy for you when you get another little dumb fan girl who doesn't know the difference between a ukulele and a guitar to say yes to you. But why can't you be happy for me this one time that I actually have a boyfriend who wants to be with me!"

"It's hard for me to be happy for you! You're my best friend! I don't want to see you get hurt! And I'm talking about the promise we made to always stick by each other. To always hang out and never forget each other! No matter what happened! Even if one of us was in a relationship, we'd always be best friends! What happened to that! You can't just forget that kind of promise."

"We made that promise in kindergarten Zander! That was years ago!"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hold true. We swore on it! You're abandoning us Stevie! You're pulling away. And soon enough, you're going to be completely out of the band. I don't think I can handle the pain of you slowly slipping away from the band. You need to break up with him. He's ruining the band. He's even ruining you."

"You know what Zander, out of all the things you just said to me, that one, wounded me the most. I'm not breaking up with Justin. Not a chance. And as for me pulling away, maybe I am. But it's not because of Justin. It's because of you. I thought that you'd be happy for me because that's what best friends do. But now I can see that I thought wrong. You're the absolute worst best friend in history. And you know what, if you can't handle the pain of me 'slowly slipping away,' why don't I just save you all the medical bills. I quit. Good luck finding a new bass player." And with that, she steps back and looks at the rest of the band. "Sorry guys. It's not you. It's him."

Then she looks at me with the death glare that I've seen her use on pretty much everyone else except for me. She never had a reason to use it on me until today. But I just glare back at her with anger written all over my face. Stevie takes one final look around the room, turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind her. I turn around to face the rest of the now one less member band, and look at them. They all have shock, terror, and confusion written across their faces.

"Don't." I say, holding up my pointer finger, before any of them can even open their mouths to say something to me. I take off my guitar setting it on the couch, grab my school bag and keys, and walk out of the room to my truck in the student parking lot. I need to go home quickly and cool off. I have just had a huge fight with my, probably now ex-best friend, and I need to figure out a way to fix it. I can't lose her. I just can't.

**Is it just me, or was that fight scene really emotional. I don't know about you, but for me, I really enjoyed writing it and I was seriously getting kind of teary eyed at the thought of Zevie having a fight resulting in losing their friendship and Stevie quitting the band. :( Enough of my ranting now. **

**I know, it was short again. I'm sorry. I'm seriously hoping that the rest of the chapters are longer. Also, I was only planning on this being like, 4 chapters, so I had the whole story written, but then I got this idea, so I'm making it longer than that. So the following chapters won't be up as soon as I was hoping. Anyway, please review! It really means a lot!**

**Also, I know it was short. I'm sorry. I'm hoping that some of the next chapters will be longer. Stay tuned for more chapters to come!**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pretties! I'm back, with another installment of Always and Forever! Yay! Just so you all know, I really want to thank you for the feedback that I got on the previous chapters of this story. It really makes me feel special. And, just to see who actually reads these AN's, you never know who doesn't, I'm going to do a test. If you actually DID read this authors note, please review and put the word **_**banana**_** somewhere in it. That way I know. Thanks!**

**Now for some review responses!**

**AriZevie4EVER: **(love the name btw) Thanks! I got emotional too. I've never really written something like that before, so it was a nice challenge for me. And apparently, I did it justice if you got emotional as well. :)

**asianzeviefan: **they are clearly in a fight. I didn't want to make Justin a mean guy for this story, I have plans dealing with him, so I need him to be a nice guy.

**Jess: **Thank you! I've been writing for years, so I guess it sort of comes out naturally when writing this stuff because I'm so passionate. I'm glad you got teary-eyed, I meant for that to happen. I'm so evil! Glad you love it. Here's the next one for ya! :)

**Libba The Amazing: **I know right?! I almost cried while writing it. I couldn't contain my own emotions. Well, your wait is over, (for now) cause I got another chapter for ya! I've got plans.

**Anonymously Truthful: **That's what I thought too! I wanted to do something where they fought, because not every relationship is perfect! And no matter how much we all want Zevie to be that perfectly cute adorable couple, not everyone is perfect.

**Wrterchica22: **When I read that line, I totally got an idea for a later chapter. Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Sorry I didn't reply to everyone! Maybe next time! :)**

**And now! Story time! **

ZANDER'S POV

I walk into the school building on Tuesday morning sighing. I had been up almost all night trying to think of ways in which I can make up with Stevie. And to my luck, I thought of absolutely nothing.

I walk down the hallway of school and into the band room to chill before school actually starts. As I am reaching for the door handle, the door flies open, and Stevie emerges with a bag on her back and her bass on her shoulder. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off, "I was just grabbing my things I left here. Seeing as I won't _need_ them in here anymore. Goodbye Zander." Then she walks out of the door and disappears down the hallway towards the courtyard. I just stand there with my mouth hanging open looking at the place she had just been. I had just had an opportunity to get her back. And I missed it. What on earth was I thinking?!

I shake my head and step inside the room to go and relax on the couch when I hear and feel something break underneath of me. I look down and see my foot on top of some object that is obviously made of glass. I lift up my foot and bend down to pick up the item, being careful not to cut myself on the glass shards. It is a picture in a frame. I tilt the frame slightly allowing some of the shards to move around so that I can see the picture better. It is a picture of me and Stevie. I don't even remember when we took it, but I can't believe that she left it here. If she even meant to leave it on the floor where I could step on it. I decide not to think about it and instead I go and sit down on the couch. I pull my uke in front of me and just sit there strumming it nonchalantly. Not really trying to write a song. Just some good old random ukulele string strumming.

After sitting there for a moment just thinking, I make up my kind. I am going to go and talk to Stevie. I am going to try and win her back. Not like she is some kind of prize or anything, but I need to get her back. I can't lose my best friend.

I stand up and walk to the door just as Kevin and Nelson arrive in the room. "Where are you going?" Nelson asks me, looking up momentarily from his Furious Pigeons game.

"I am going to find Stevie. So I can talk to her and try and get her to come back." I say in full confidence.

"Ok then," Kevin says, not even looking up from hisgame, "good luck with that."

I smile to myself and then leave the room. I have to find Stevie. I just have to.

STEVIE'S POV

"Wassup Stevie!" I turn and wave to one of the football players at our school. Ever since I have started dating Justin, people actually know my name now. Not just as _"that chick that plays bass in that one band."_ It's kind of nice. But still kind of weird. Even the Perfs are actually calling me by my real, legit **(I feel like Stevie would say legit) **name, instead of Loserberry. That has seriously been the weirdest part so far. I am still trying to get used to it all.

"Hey Justin," I say placing a kiss on his cheek as I sit down next to him at his—I mean OUR lunch table, placing my lunch tray on the table.

"Hey beautiful," he says back to me as he places a kiss to my head and an arm around my waist. Zander used to kiss my head sometimes. Oh gosh! Why am I thinking about Zander?! He's not my friend anymore. I shake the thought from my head and smile back at Justin. "So," Justin turns to face me completely, "how are you doing?" he whispers.

Last night I called Justin and told him what had happened with Zander. He listened, asked me a question or two, and told me some things. If it was the opposite, and I had been in a fight with Justin, and called Zander; he would have immediately come over to my house, climbed up the tree to my window, crawled in and held me while I complained/cried. Oddly enough, I didn't cry while I was on the phone with Justin. I guess that with four brothers who show no mercy, I had just gotten so used to not crying in front of anyone, except for Zander. I couldn't even cry last night while talking to my boyfriend. Yet I could cry in front of Zander. He was the only one. Oh my gosh! Why do I keep thinking of Zander! Oh yeah, cause he used to be my best friend, but now we are in a huge fight. And I used to tell him everything and do everything with him. Well, not anymore.

"Stevie," I turn around and wouldn't you know it, but Zander is standing right there in front of me.

"What?" I ask him.

"I just, I came over here to say, I'm sorry. Please come back to the band and please be my best friend again," he pleads.

I sit there for a moment and think. Zander stands there waiting nervously. "No."

"Awesome! Wait what?" he asks me shocked.

"I said no."

"Well why?"

"Because Zander. You were really rude to me and I don't appreciate that kind of thing. Especially from someone who was claiming to be my best friend. It is going to take a whole lot more than just an I'm sorry, to fix what you did. Now I'd really like to get back to my lunch. So if you wouldn't mind. Maybe you can go and ruin your friendship with someone else."

"Um, okay. Bye." He says quietly. I watch him sulk away slowly towards the band room I'm guessing. As soon as he disappears from my sight, I turn back to my lunch. Okay. So maybe that might have been a little harsh, but what else do you expect from me?! I'm not just going to forgive him that easily. He was completely rude to me, insulting me and my boyfriend. He should have known better. After all, he used to be my best friend. If he wanted me back, he was seriously going to need something better than just, _I'm sorry. Please come back to the band._ He's a smart guy, he can probably think of something.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Justin and the rest of the people at our table looking at me. "You okay?" he asks me with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Um, yeah," I hesitate for a moment and look down at my food then back up to him, "you know what, I'm not that hungry, I think I'm gonna go to the library until class." I stand up and grab my backpack, putting it on my shoulder. I reach for my tray when Justin's hand gently grabs my wrist.

"I got it," he says to me.

I smile back. "Thanks."

"No problem." I lean down and give him a peck on the lips. I pull away and wave to everyone else at the table, then turn around and begin to make my way out of the courtyard. I know I'm not gonna go to the library, I have no reason to. I'll probably just walk around aimlessly and end up outside somewhere, trying not to run into Zander for the rest of the day. I definitely do NOT need to see him for a while. Otherwise, I might break into tears, and I do not want the school to see me that way. Because crying can definitely ruin my street cred. And I really don't want that to happen. I guess thinking, or even seeing Zander does what it always does; mess with my emotions.

**Well, what did you all think of this chapter? I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. Did you all catch the street cred reference I put in there at the end? Shoutout to anyone who can tell me which episode it's from! **

**Now, I'm working on a new story for Zevie. It's going to be a series of one-shots. If you want, send in story ideas or songs for a song fic one-shot. Thanks! **

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whassup!? How are all of my people doin? Hope you are all excited about reading this chapter as much as I am to read your reviews of it! Hee hee! Anyway, shoutout time!**

**Shoutouts to those who got my street cred reference at the end of the last chapter! They would be: zeviekins234, MariaLuvsYew, DazzlingMoon20! Congrats! You guys know your How To Rock!**

**Also, special shoutout to AlwaysAReasonToWakeUp! You got the secret word "**_**bananas" **_**that I put in the top AN! Here's a container of chocolate covered gummy bears for you! **

**Decided not to do any review responses. I'm too lazy. Sorry guys. Maybe next time. **

**Story time!**

ZANDER'S POV

*Night of the dance*

I walk into the gym where the dance is being held to see students everywhere dancing and snacking, while a stage has been put up like normal in the back of the room; instruments are set up all over the stage. Off to the side of the stage, there is a DJ set up, playing some tunes. I wonder if the school got the memo that I sent them. I really hope they did.

I walk farther into the room to see two of my good friends Kevin and Nelson standing near the tables with their dates talking to each other. The dance is a Girls Choice dance so, from the time they announced the date of the dance, all of the guys had to wait for a girl to ask _them_ to the dance. Kacey, surprisingly asked Kevin to the dance, and he, of course, had said yes in a heartbeat. None of us really know why she asked him, but Kevin didn't really care. He was just happy. Grace, much to Molly's dislike, nervously asked Nelson to the dance and he, nervously said yes. A match made in heaven. Haha!

As for me, no matter how many girls had begged me time and time again to go to the dance with them, I didn't have it in my heart to accept their invitations. I couldn't say yes to any of them and then not pay them any attention at the dance. I already know that my mind is going to be anywhere except the dance.

I pull myself from my thoughts and head towards my friends to hang out with them until they go to dance, then I'm going to be on my own. "Hey guys!" I wave as I walk up to them with a smile on my face even though that is definitely not how I feel on the inside right now.

"Hey!" they all say back to me as I approach.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Well," Nelson says, with his arm around Grace's waist, "we picked up our lovely dates at 5."

"Then we took them out to dinner," Kevin adds from where he is standing with his arm around Kacey's shoulders, "and then we came here after getting some dessert as well."

I nod at their responses, "Is Stevie here yet?" I ask them hopeful.

"I haven't seen her yet," Grace speaks up.

"Me neither," Kacey says, "and no offense or anything, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to see you at all. You really hurt her."

I don't say anything.

We all just stand there in an awkward silence for a while, none of really knowing what to say to each other.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Loserberry?! She actually looks like a girl!" We hear someone, who is most likely Molly, exclaim from one side of the room. We all turn to face where everyone else is looking to see Stevie and Justin walk in through the doorway. Stevie looks absolutely amazing. She doesn't look like her normal self at all. She looks gorgeous. She is wearing the most amazing dress that shows off her body well enough without showing off too much. She is wearing a tube top style dress that is black and as it goes towards the bottom, it gradually turns to white. There is a sequined belt typed thing attached to the dress around her middle in a crazy design. The layers are all poofy in a way that makes it look really cool. Her hair is curled slightly, like usual, and she is wearing a white knitted beanie on her head that has a black bow on it. On her feet, she is wearing her black and white converse All Stars. Typical Stevie. For a bag, she has a black and white zebra striped bubble bag with black handles. For jewelry, she is wearing these amazing silver owl earrings with black jewels for eyes; a matching necklace to the earrings, and black and silver bangles on her wrists. She is also wearing make-up on her face, which surprises me. It's not a lot of make-up, but it's just enough to where it really accentuates the beauty of her face, but doesn't make her look fake. Don't ask me how I know all of this fashion stuff. I don't know where it came from. I guess I have been hanging out around Kacey for far too long.

Apparently, I have been standing here staring with my mouth open because the next thing I know, Kacey comes up to me and waves her hand in front of my face, "Earth to Zander! Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies!"

I shake myself awake and smile at her sheepishly. "Sorry! I can't help it! She just, she's so beautiful. It's like I'm dreaming."

"Well, keep on dreaming lover boy," Nelson speaks up, "you know she's with Justin. And you yelled rude things at her. You're never going to get her."

I turn and glare at him, "not helping." I say.

"Sorry," he says back and recoils back up against Grace.

"I need to talk to her," I say to no one in particular.

"Good luck with that one man," Kevin says as he claps me on the back.

I take a deep breath and walk forward to where Stevie is standing with Justin talking to a bunch of his friends. I walk straight up to her and speak, "hey Steves." I put on a nervous smile hoping that she will talk to me.

She turns around and looks me right in the eye giving me the death glare again, "You. You don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that privilege," then she turns to face Justin who has been looking at us already, "Come on Justin, let's go dance. I can't be around _him_ right now." Justin nods and leads Stevie to the dance floor where they begin dancing.

I mentally slap myself for trying to talk to her. Why on earth would she want to talk to me? I had practically called her an idiot and told her to break-up with Justin. I don't know why she didn't just smack me right now. Cause I completely deserve it. I sigh and walk back to where my friends are and sit down in one of the chairs at the table they are standing by and put my head in my hands.

"Well?" Kacey asks coming up to me, "what did she say when you tried to talk to her?"

I look up at her with a frown on my face, "I said 'hey Steves' and then she told me I lost the privilege to call her that and then she went to dance with Justin cause she apparently can't be around me."

"Ouch," Kevin says, "that's harsh."

"Your right," I say back, "but, I think I know how I can make it up to her," I look over to Kevin and Nelson, and smile, "you guys ready?"

They look at each other and smile then look back at me, "oh we're so ready," they say at the same time. How did they do that?

"Alright then," I stand up with a smile on my face, "let's do this." The three of us begin walking away when we hear Kacey.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?"

I turn around to look at her, "you'll see."

Then we begin walking away again. I am going to win Stevie back, even if she is just my best friend again, I just want her back. I need her back.

**Well, I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. There's only going to be one more chapter after this, and then the story will be done. But, don't worry, I have plenty more Zevie ideas in my head. So don't cry. **

**Now, please let me know what you think in the reviews section below. It means a lot. **

**Also, quick side-note, if you want to see a video of me singing this amazing song that I sang for this fundraiser, just go onto Youtube and type in Norah Jones – Don't Know Why (Cover). The username is Gillkat96. If you decide to watch it, let me know what you think about it in the video comments. And be sure to tell me that you're from here. (I know, this has nothing to do with fanfiction. I just thought I'd give you guys some entertainment. **** )**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! Jellybean96 here! So, I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be another chapter. But sadly, I'm not able to update currently, because I have misplaced my flashdrive that has most of my stories on it, and I can't find it. So, until I find it, I will try and recreate the next chapter for this to the best of my ability. I really hope that I'll be able to find it, because I also use it for school assignments, luckily nothing is on there that I need right now. Thank goodness.

Anyways, on a side note, I'm preparing a collection of Zevie one-shots to post for December, since it is Zevie month, and I need your help. I need at least 4-5 more story ideas that are Christmas related. It doesn't have to be Christmas Day, or Christmas Eve, just stuff that people do in the winter time that can be closely related to the Christmas season. Even if it is just one word, a phrase, or even a song title. Anything to help. Thank you lovely people of Fanfiction.

Until next time, Jellybean96 is out! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! Well, my mom found my flash drive for me the other day! So now I can update! Yay! So happy. I thought I was going to die. Seriously, if I had lost that forever, I would have had to recreate this whole chapter, plus the beginnings to a few other stories I'm going to start eventually. **

**Well, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story. It's longer than the others I believe, so that's good. **

**Quick shoutout to: Zevielover4life! Love your username girl! And thanks on the grammar thing. My friend at school is crazy about grammar, so I think she's rubbing off on me. **

**Thanks to those who gave me ideas for my collection of Zevie winter one-shots. Much appreciated! **

**And, on to the final chapter!**

ZANDER'S POV

"Hey everybody!" I say into the microphone trying to get everyone's attention. They all turn to look at me standing at the front of the stage. "Well, as you all know, I'm Zander Robbins, guitarist for the band Gravity 5." Everyone cheers. "With me on stage, I have Kevin Reed, drummer; and Nelson Baxter, keyboard," I motion to both of them and they each wave, "Now, you all might be wondering where our lead singer and bass guitarist are. Well, Kacey won't be performing with us tonight because this song does not require her most excellent vocal skills. As for Stevie, well, most of you know, Stevie and I are best friends. But not anymore. Stevie has left the band because of me. I was in a horrible mood on Monday and lashed out saying some things that I really shouldn't have said. I was wrong in saying those things." I look around the room to find Stevie with my eyes and once I find her, I look directly at her, and she is looking right back at me, glaring. "Stevie, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said the stuff I did. But I really wish that I hadn't. We miss you Steves. _ I _miss you. And to show you how I really feel, I wrote a song for you. And I asked Kevin and Nelson to help me. So Stevie, here's a song for you, entitled _Always_."

STEVIE'S POV

What on earth is he thinking? He is going to sing me a song? Does he not realize that I don't want to see or talk to him? Okay, so maybe I do, but I can't let him know that. He needs to know that he can't just talk to me like that and get away with it. It isn't just like one of our normal arguments that we have sometimes where we make-up the next day and are back to being best friends. This fight really hurt me. I want to forgive him right away, but he seriously needs to know the consequences of his actions. He isn't just going to win me back that easily.

I stand there next to Justin on the dance floor staring up at Zander. I kind of want to leave right this minute, but something makes me stay here. Like I need to be here. I watch as Kevin starts the song off on his drums, followed by Nelson on the keyboard. Then, Zander begins singing. And trust me, he is kind of amazing.

(A/N: When you read the following section, listen to the song on YouTube. It's Always, by Bon Jovi. There's a part at the end that is hard to type as lyrics. So go listen to it. You know you want to.)

**This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I'd give up  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be 

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me**

Yeah I will love you, baby 

**Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day **

**Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you**

**Always**

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good-bye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

And I will love you baby 

**Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day **

**Always**

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay 

**To say these words to you**

Right here, Zander does a guitar solo of sorts. I mean, the other guys are still playing, but Zander is really getting into the solo. He looks absolutely amazing up there, singing, and playing the guitar like it's nobody's business. I can't help but really admit that I like him. Maybe even love him. And to know that he wrote this song for me. Makes me love him even more. As he plays, I close my eyes and listen to the music. It's beautiful. Then he sings again.

**Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

Yeah I will love you, baby

**Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day **

**Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme **

**I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you **

**Always**

**Always**

As Zander finishes his song, it makes me think back to our argument and all of the things that he said to me. What has happened to us? We have never acted like this before. As I think about our argument, my mind manages to go back to the conversation I had on the phone with Justin earlier this morning.

*FLASHBACK*

_Bzzt! Bzzt! _I flip over on my bed to reach my cell phone lying beside me. I pick it up and look at the caller id, Justin Cole. I smile as I click answer and hold it up to my ear. "Heeeey!" I say into the receiver, dragging out the hey.

"Hey Stevie," he says back to me, but not with the energy he usually has.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But, are you sure you still want to go to the dance with me tonight? Because you know you don't have to. Just say the word and I'll leave you alone."

"What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend, of course I'm still going to the dance with you tonight." I laugh slightly.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure that Zander is going, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to be around him or not."

"Well, I don't want to be around him, but I'm not going there for _him_ I'm going there for _you._"

"Are you absolutely sure? Cause I kind of thought that you had a thing for him."

"Pfft, what?" I say my voice going higher.

"Just tell me Stevie, I can handle it."

I sigh, "Okay. So maybe I had a _small_ crush on Zander, but not after what he said to me. And besides, he doesn't feel the same way, so it's pointless to even hope."

"Really Stevie?! Can't you see that he loves you?! Everyone at school knows it!" **(1)**

"Really? He does?"

"Yeah. So I completely understand if you don't want to go to the dance with me. Just say the word and I won't come by later tonight."

I think for a moment. "You know what Justin. You're kind of right. I still have feelings for Zander, and I thought that by dating you, I could let go of those feelings. But I can't. And seeing how hard he's trying to win me back; it's just, I can't help but feel like he likes more than as just a friend. But, I don't know if I'm ready to be his friend again. He really hurt me."

"Tell you what Stevie, we can still go to the dance together. But as friends. I can tell that you're still not over him, and you just told me that too. So, what do you say? Friends?"

I smile into the phone, "Friends."

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Friend."

"I'll see you then. Friend."

*END FLASHBACK*

ZANDER'S POV

As the final note of the song plays, I drop my guitar so that it falls behind my back. I stand there for a moment quietly, breathing heavily, while everyone just looks at me and the lights are shining down on me, making me even hotter. After a second or two, the whole gym breaks out in to a huge cheer. Then, I see Stevie approach the front of the stage with no expression on her face at all. I hop down off of the stage and go to stand in front of her. "Stevie, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude to you. I guess I just got jealous of Justin and mixed with being in a horrible mood, I guess I just lashed out. I'm sorry." I say all in one breath. I stand there, waiting for her to say something to me. Or walk away. Something.

"That song," she finally says, "I liked it."

"You did?" she nods. "Good. Cause it came from my heart."

"Did you really mean what you said in the song?"

"Every word," I smile, "although some of it was metaphorical."

"Is that how you really felt about me when I was dating Justin?"

"Yeah," I nod my head and smile shyly.

"Wow."

I then grab both of her hands in mine and look her directly in the eyes, "Stevie. That song is for you. I meat absolutely every word I sang. I wrote it because I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a while but I didn't really know it until I saw you with Justin all the time. So I started writing this song. But I was struggling. Then when we had our fight, I was able to finish it. And what do you mean WHEN you were dating Justin?" I ask her slightly confused. She looks down slowly as she bites her bottom lip.

Then she looks up at me through her hair, "I broke up with Justin."

"What?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with a small smile on her face, "I- actually, it was a mutual agreement. We both knew that I don't have feelings for him. I have feelings for you."

My eyes widen and my heart starts pounding. "Really?! Wow! That's awesome! I mean, you know, that's pretty cool. I've been in love with you forever and to know that you have these feelings for me, that's just possibly the greatest moment of my life. And the fact that you like the song too! If Gravity 5 ever becomes really big, it's totally going on our first album! I mean, only if you don't mind because it _is_ for you-"

"Zander!" I stop talking and look right at her. Her hands are now on my shoulders and she is looking right back at me.

She smiles, "just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." Then I take my hands and place them on her waist. I lean forward and place my lips on hers kissing her. She kisses back. We are in our own little world and don't even care about anyone else that's in the room.

When we pull away from the kiss, I look at Stevie and smile. "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend and be back in the band?"

"Yes, and yes." She says back smiling brightly.

"Awesome," then I grab her face in my hands and I plant another kiss right on her luscious lips that I've always wanted to kiss. And now I can. Whenever I want.

"Excuse me lovebirds." We both pull away and turn our heads to see Kacey standing in front of us smiling really big.

"Yes Kacey?" Stevie says as she turns her whole body around to face Kacey. I do the same.

"Well, now that you two are together and Stevie is back in the band, I think the crowd would like some more entertainment. So, I think we should play."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Stevie replies and then turns to look at me, "think you can stay on track this time and not mess up?"

I turn my head to look at her and give her a smile, "absolutely." Then I give her small discreet wink, causing her to blush.

"Alrighty then," Kacey says, "let's get up there and play."

I grab Stevie's hand in mine and then lead her towards the stage and up the stairs. She positions herself at her bass, slips it on and then looks over at me. I look back at her and smile.

"Yo! Guys!" Kevin says from behind his drums, "I heard we're going to play and that Zander and Stevie are together. Is this true?"

"Yes," Kacey replies to him, "and yes. Now what song are we going to play?"

We all look around at each other and then I glance at Stevie, "let's do Last One Standing."

"Everyone agree?" Kacey asks. They all nod their heads. I smile and remove my guitar from back and reach for my uke that I had brought with me just in case I needed it. And I do. I slip it on over my head and then look at everyone else and nod for reassurance.

Kacey looks at the crowd and smiles, "Hello people of Brewster High! We are Gravity 5, and WE know how to rock!"

Everyone cheers and then we begin the song. My mind is on Stevie again, but not like before. This time, it is because I am going to be singing this song, to her.

**Well, what did you all think?! I hope you loved it cause I did!**

**(1) Credit for that line goes to Wrterchica22. I just made a slight modification. Thanks!**

**Also, I'm currently working on a new story for Zevie, and I am looking for a couple OC's to use in it. I'm mainly looking for adults, but teenagers are fine too.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background (if you want to):**

**Anything else about them: **

**Quick side note: I might possibly make a few adjustments to have them fit with the story, it all depends on the OC's that get sent in. I won't tell you much about the story because I don't want to spoil anything. So good luck! **

**I look forward to reading your OC's! First time I've ever done this, so bare with me here. :) **

**Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
